


A lake is a lake is wet

by SiaAriel



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fooling Around, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: This is the third (and very very very late) prize of my tumblr giveaway and it's for felandaris (Cullenstairshenanigans)! I hope you enjoy this!





	A lake is a lake is wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ein See ist ein See und der ist nass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134135) by [SiaAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel). 



> This is the third (and very very very late) prize of my tumblr giveaway and it's for felandaris (Cullenstairshenanigans)! I hope you enjoy this!

The travel group reached Lake Calenhad in the late afternoon. Elissa planned to move to the circle the next morning and enforce the contracts, but the camp had to be build up before. Morrigan had shortly after arrival declared that she would not come at all, and had set up her tent a little apart from the others. While Leliana and Elissa cooked the dinner, Alistair was busy keeping the Mabari from eating his socks.

"No! Stop it, it's not cheese! "

Leliana and Elissa giggled at Alistair's efforts and Elissa shouted at him, "But it smells the same!"

Alistair held out his tongue and threw the sock back to his backpack, where the dog snapped it at once and triumphantly ran towards the lake. 

Alistair groaned and chased after the Mabari, which left the sock on the lake shore to avoid the man. Alistair bent down to pick up the sock, whereupon the dog pushed him from the back and threw him into the lake.

Alistair rowed surprised with his arms to regain his balance, but it was futile. With a loud splash he landed in the lake and struggled to come back to the surface.

Elissa had jumped up and ran to Alistair.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Yes, all right ..." he grinned, looking up at her "In fact, the water is very pleasant after the long journey!". He took her hand and smiled mischievous at her "You should try too.". With a sudden jerk, he pulled her arm and plunged Elissa into the lake.

Panting, she surfaced and gasped. "Not. Funny! "She gasped, padding her arms to stay on the surface. After a few breaths of air, her breathing returned to normal and she looked around. Her mabari jumped around the lake and barked and Alistair looked at her wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" he hurried to say. Elissa laughed. "This is fun!" She screamed and splashed a wave in Alistairs face. "Don’t make such a stupid face" she laughed and splashed a wave at Alistair again.

Alistair laughed loudly and dropped backwards. "For a moment you had me!" He replied and dipped under water with a backroll, only to reappear just before Elissa. Grinning he winked at her and returned the favor with a very large water wave.  
Elissa swallowed water, but her attack followed immediately. With a loud cry she threw herself onto Alistair and dunked him down.

Snorting and laughing, both returned to the surface. "Let’s call this a tie?" Alistair asked and Elissa nodded, grinning. "We should go back to the shore," she answered and started swimming. "Whoever is there last must do the dishes!" She called to him and turned around. Alistair laughed briefly and followed her.

"You're swimming really well," Alistair said to Elissa while they were sitting by the fire.

"Well, you know that Highever isn’t far from the sea? We often went swimming when we were kids." Elissa's voice broke.

"I did not know that. I'm so sorry! "Alistair hurried to say. He raised his hand and put it on her back. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Elissa sobbed and Alistair pulled her into his arms. "It's alright, alright ..." he murmured.

"I have not thought about Fergus or my family since Ostagar." Elissa whispered "It just hurts ..".

"I know ... I know how it feels," Alistair replied hugging her more. " But you are not alone. You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together. "  
Elissa wrapped her arms around Alistair. "Thank you," she muttered in his ear. "Thank you for everything."


End file.
